


Yukata

by iluxia



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-13
Updated: 2009-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 06:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iluxia/pseuds/iluxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dino thinks: I am officially the world's biggest pervert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yukata

And if the sun shone a little bit brighter, a little bit _hotter_ , Dino would regretfully be obliged to remove it permanently from its spot in the sky and yank it down to earth for Kyouya to butcher. Romario quietly slipped into the wide room bearing a tray of chilled beverage for the both of them, and then quietly slipped back out, leaving them to their devices. Time had initially been slated for their “training,” but Tokyo’s summer peak had a tendency to be wicked, and all of modernity did nothing but worsen the permeating humid heat. 

There was nothing to be done under the debilitating beat of constant sun—not a single cloud in the sky, was that even _possible_ —and so they were perfectly justified in their lazy whiling of the afternoon. In the meantime, his brain (or what was left functional of it under the heat) occupied itself with the observance of a most fascinating subject: Hibari Kyouya.

_Ah, Kyouya._

The young man was not pleased to be called so familiarly—Japanese politesse had a ridiculous semblance to certain stiff-backed English customs he knew—but they were teacher and student, and surely _friends_ , for having spent so much time together demeaned mere acquaintanceship. He would no doubt get his right share of pummeling either way, so it would be the most logical conclusion to simply accept the beating and take his liberties with the prickly young man’s name in exchange.

Dino watched, attentive, the entire time Kyouya shifted his feet from underneath his body and stretched his legs outward, bearing the sure twinge of pain from having sat so for quite some time now with no more than a slow blink of his eyes. The sheer cloth of the blood red silk-woven yukata slid sideward and down, pleasantly allowing a brush of breeze to skim against a leg and the barest slip of a thigh.

Perhaps it was the heat; Dino had no idea. All he knew was that he was salivating quite literally over that slip of creamy white skin. The paleness led him to wonder if Kyouya was immune to tanning, if the rest of the body was as evenly pale and baby-smooth as that thigh—

With as much impossible grace as a lounging panther, Kyouya reclined and stretched his arms behind him to bear the weight. He tipped his head back, and a slow, silken arch of neck was exposed. The yukata slid a half-inch down the shoulder, dearly hesitant, as if offering some sordid secret of which the rest of the world was better off unaware.

Sunshine gleamed off the palest strip of flesh visible through the parting of the yukata’s front. The shoji were thrown wide open to let whatever barest hint of a breeze through to cool the wide room, and underneath their bodies the hard wooden floor, gleaming and polished, offered a brief measure of comfort from the heat. The wood was cool against touch.

Soon enough, Kyouya forwent the reclined position and stretched himself upon said floor, releasing a momentous sigh and closing those dark, dark eyes that would forever mesmerize Dino in his dreams. It was insane to be lusting after his student, after a young man he was supposed to be looking after.

_But Kyouya is in desperate need of tutoring in human relations anyway, so wouldn’t it be—_

Oh, what was he thinking. This was preposterous. 

Dino rolled onto his side, keeping his gaze firmly locked on Kyouya, who seemed to have slipped into a light doze. A smile pulled on Dino’s lips. Kyouya’s unguarded little nap spoke volumes of just how much he had eroded the outermost barricade of his lovely student’s personality.

“If you don’t stop staring at me, Cavallone, I will personally rip your guts out and feed it to pigs.”

Not even a batted eyelash—Kyouya remained perfectly relaxed, spread over the honey-tinted brown of the polished wooden floor. Dino chuckled. “I can’t help it. Kyouya is very beautiful.” The Japanese habit of referring to oneself or another in the third person was incredibly handy, so he was now finding.

Kyouya had nothing to say to that, only keeping his relaxed atmosphere. After a moment of total stillness, Kyouya gently lifted a leg—very minutely—and nudged the yukata sideward, off the leg completely, and gave a sigh. Now both legs, long and deceptively slender, were bare to an invisible line just above the knees. Either the heat was truly unbearable (which it was, now) or Kyouya was intentionally baiting him. (He was rather convinced of the latter.)

Feeling the desire pooling in his groin, Dino inwardly groaned. This was the worst situation to be in—his own yukata (which he was wearing upon the insistence of a very intimidating tonfa-bearing Kyouya earlier) would do a very poor job of hiding his erection. Now this wouldn’t be a problem _at all_ if he somehow managed to coax Kyouya into—

_…am I really contemplating sexual intercourse with my own student?_

His face scrunched when he tried to put himself in Kyouya’s perspective. Death by poisoning was something he did not wish for: Bianchi had solid stakes on Reborn, and that was _it_.

He rolled again, onto his belly now, and closer to Kyouya, but yet to touch. A mere twelve inches but it seemed an ocean of distance. Dino propped his chin upon his crossed arms and continued to observe.

The barest sheen of perspiration was visible on Kyouya’s forehead and the side of the neck, where a tender patch of skin stretched begging for attention. _So utterly vulnerable right there_ and so removed from _Hibari Kyouya_. So utterly delectable.

_I am officially the world’s most perverted man._

Dino itched to trace the fullness of Kyouya’s lips, parted the barest fraction of an inch to let past precious breath. He wondered how those tiny puffs of air would taste under his tongue. He wondered how those curvaceous lips would feel against his own. He wondered how that neck, that patch of delightfully hidden skin, would taste and smell in the core of his throat.

And before he even knew it, he was crawling across the tiny islet of static space that separated their bodies, settling himself squarely above Kyouya and gently placing his face right against the length of Kyouya’s exposed neck.

“What are you doing?” and there was a dangerous undertow brimming within the rumble of Kyouya’s voice, all male but even then so velvet and seductive. _Damnit._

Throwing caution out the window, Dino deigned against a reply and dipped his head down, until his lips were level against that patch of skin behind-beneath Kyouya’s left ear and touched it—light, fleeting—with the tip of his tongue.

_Faintly salty._

It was a taste he could grow addicted to, and eagerly, he dove in for more. Flattening his tongue against the area, he laved and suckled, slowly but steadily inching his way down, down, down, until he was peppering Kyouya’s neck and clavicle with languidly explorative and open-mouthed kisses.

Kyouya was obviously liking it.

He could feel the slightest release of tension in the arch of Kyouya’s back, a loosening of the limbs and a pleasant curving of the legs. There was a growing heat pressing against his own—yes, he was not alone in this, which was good. It would even be better if Kyouya did not deny it afterwards (which he was prone to do). Then, he would have his merry way with his darling beauty—surely it would not take much to convince Kyouya into bed for some unwinding.

Gently skimming the strip of skin of Kyouya’s chest and pushing aside the yukata to reveal more, Dino widened his trajectory. He slid a palm down the lithe body, fingers flattening against curves of muscle and skin roughly catching against the tightened nub of a nipple. As if on a journey of its own course, his hand slid into the yukata and around Kyouya. The pads of his fingers traced the shadow of the ridges of Kyouya’s spine.

Kyouya was a silent lover, it seemed, but that much was no surprise. Dino was pleased, however, as he felt the tiny catch of breath when his lips closed around the hardened nipple. He suckled, _hard_ , and Kyouya arched into him, still so very artful and _ohsoperfect_. He was—Kyouya was a new instrument, and he was yet a novice in the music, but soon he would make this body sing and sing gloriously. Kyouya, too, was obviously a stranger to such pleasures of intimacy with another. Dino absently wondered if the young man had ever touched himself before.

By now the heat and growing hardness pressing against his hip was hard to ignore. Kyouya was beginning to push against him, and when Dino pressed his hips down once, _hard_ , Kyouya uttered a quiet groan. Legs spindled and hooked around his own, and soon they were cradling his hips as he began a steady slow grinding rhythm of light-light-light-hard.

Dino shuck his own yukata off his shoulders when insistent fingers scrabbled and tugged at it, and was delighted to find a very responsive Kyouya palming his back. A hand fisted into his hair and tugged him up, and his world spun when lips crashed against his demanding and utterly territorial. Kyouya was quick to decide and never hesitant; they were going all through with this, today in broad daylight, where anyone could walk in and see.

Then again, he doubted anyone would have the guts to say anything about what they were doing anyway, especially considering who he was now very passionately French-kissing, so that was perfectly fine. They could all come and watch for all he cared, but they would have to get ready for some intense beating. (Not to be mistaken: he was glad for this privacy, very much so. If he was having Kyouya, he preferred having the prickly beauty all to himself. This skin-covered body was only for his eyes to see.)

When he surfaced from being submerged in Kyouya’s yet-awkward but intensely passionate lips and tongue, he somehow found his yukata’s tie undone and the folds of cloth ready to part under Kyouya’s hands. Which they did, and suddenly he was on his back and Kyouya on top, sidling down his body until face to face with his straining erection.

“Wait, Kyou—ya!” the back of his head thumped against the wood and he groaned, low and deep, in his throat. Without even instruction or warning, Kyouya had swallowed more than half his cock and was not looking like he was going to stop anytime soon. Stars erupted in Dino’s vision when the rough surface of a tongue rubbed against the swelling tip and the vacuum of vigorous suckling excited the heated flesh.

His heavy breathing was the only sound in the room, apart from the constant suckling noises from below. Kyouya was a frighteningly fast learner as always—already, Kyouya was finding a balance between tongue and suckling, between hand and throat. Soon he had to push Kyouya off, _soon_ because he wanted _more_ than just this—

“Stop-stop—stop, Kyouya. Stop.”

Forcefully pushing the young man away, Dino fought to catch his breath and compose himself. Kyouya was scowling at him; apparently, his feisty skylark had been enjoying himself.

“What.”

“I don’t want to—come yet. I want—inside you—“ he didn’t even see the flash of the tonfa, but he _did_ feel the pain against his jaw, cracking white lightning against his blacked out vision. He laid motionless for a heartbeat or two, blinking furiously against the tear-inducing pain, and when he surfaced into consciousness again, Kyouya was straddling his hips, grinding down once, twice, thrice—

With sheer determination and force, he overcame the lustful haze and turned them over. Kyouya’s back hit the hard wooden floor with a muted thud, but Dino caught the back of the head, cradling it in his palm, affectionate.

He did not give Kyouya a chance to move. He crushed his lips against Kyouya’s and grinned against the wanting mouth tasting faintly of himself. His hand dove into the knots of Kyouya’s yukata and untied it, hurriedly pushing apart the red curtain of silk to reveal the palest and most beautiful body he had ever seen. No Italian model or Greek god could compare to this. _None._

Ever eager, his hands slid from Kyouya’s back down to the tantalizing curve of his hips and around to cup the smooth globe of ass. For that trespass, Kyouya bit down hard on his lower lip enough to break flesh and bleed. The tang of iron in between their locked mouths was only a more illustrious bonus.

Parting, he slid down, mimicking his lover’s earlier action, and lifted Kyouya’s hip, wetting his tongue and touching against the pink and puckered opening hiding Kyouya’s core. It tightened against the sensation, but he stroked Kyouya’s hip and coaxed the muscles back into relaxation. He worked his way, wetting, preparing, and enjoying himself as his head was cradled, willing trapped, in between strong but slender creamy and delectable thighs. This was heaven on earth.

Kyouya was not a patient child, however—a tonfa missed the side of his head by an inch, denting into the wood a half-moon. “I am _not_ a weakling herbivore; _you are_. Stop wasting my time and get on with it!” and if it hadn’t been for the telltale flush of pleasure on Kyouya’s cheeks, he would have believed the menace behind the words. 

He just rose and grinned. “If you say so, love.”

A tonfa would have hit his temple and knocked him out cold if he had not at that moment solidly thrust into the opening. The folds of muscle embraced his hot flesh inside like a vise, gripping tight and conforming. Momentarily he could see nothing but black, with little flashes of white light dancing across his eyes. Ohthiswas _beyond_ heavenperfectperfect _beyondperfection._

Again he was jolted into reality when Kyouya’s legs gripped his hips, strong and formidable, pulling him forward, _deeper, gods_ and he clenched his teeth, bracing his arms on Kyouya’s either side.

“Hol—hold on damnit Kyouya—“

“I’m _not_ a herbivore—“

“I’m not _saying_ you are but I’m—“

“You’re _such_ a woman, Cavallo— _ah_ —“

 _Deep and hard_ was the way to go, and _ohhhh shit that scorching friction was **good**_ —Dino screwed his eyes shut and steeled himself. He wanted to prolong this, he wanted to keep it going for a while, because this was _oh fucking far too good_ and he had been wanting for it _forever_ and he _hadn’t even known it—_

“ **Ah** —“

His eyes snapped open. Dino watched, mesmerized, as Kyouya violently twisted into an arch that strained upwards against him. Blood red lips were caught between teeth and fingers scrabbled against the wooden floor. 

Dino only noticed that he had stilled his thrusting when Kyouya growled and demanded, “Again. _Harder_.”

Obediently in thrall, Dino gripped with firm fingers the curve of Kyouya’s hip and supported himself with the other arm—angled and then _thrust_ , hard, hard, hard, bucking furiously slow and intimate, savoring every grunt and moan and whimper from deep within Kyouya’s chest. He placed his lips, again, at the same spot beneath the ear, and earned a delighted shudder for it. Nails were scraping painfully against his back, and he could feel the hardness of Kyouya’s nipples rubbing against his own chest whenever his skylark strained against him in pleasure.

Oh and riptides of it there were. His hand slid from hip to creamy thighs, parting them wider, cradling them and bucking _harderharderharder_ in increments and then _slooooooowly gently_ as if to torment the both of them in the up-and-down-and-up spiral they were riding.

After a while of chest-to-chest he rose, sweaty, exhilarated, but not yet done. He gripped Kyouya’s legs and pushed them open as he sat upright; Kyouya was now fully visible and naked to his eyes. Ravaged lips tinted with blood, a neck blushing with generous marks of passion, the palest of torsos and creamy, creamy legs, all for him to delight in. Dino’s eyes were hungry eyes; he branded this into his very retina, never to forget until his death. Hopefully, he would not have to worry about forgetting at all; if he had his way (and he would), Kyouya would be warming his bed and he Kyouya’s from here on forth.

The blood red spread of fluid silk underneath and around Kyouya assured Dino that there would be no unsavory friction between Kyouya’s skin and the wooden floor. Dino gave his new lover a brilliant smile, before

“Again, damnit—!”

Ruthlessly he drove into Kyouya’s core, harderfaster _harderfaster_ this time no bars of self-control. They were animals in their passion, Dino bucking as if his life depended on it, and Kyouya straining upwards upwards ever upwards towards the sun and soon Kyouya was reaching out to Dino with his arms, asking to be taken up. Dino obliged and muscles straining he brought Kyouya upright, upon his lap secure, and 

“ _Ah_ —“

this position only allowed for _oh glorious depth_ and contact and Dino felt like he was drowning desperately but never wanting to surface anymore because the air oh the air was unbearable if this was pleasure. Kyouya wound arms around him and matched his motions, up and down and up until they were both dizzy and incongruent with their thrusting but _fuck who cared it felt goodgoodgood_

and suddenly _riptides_ of toe-curling spine-tingling pleasure assaulted Dino almost the same moment Kyouya’s core tightened around his hot flesh and he was releasing _ahhhhhh_ into Kyouya’s beloved heat and there was a slickness in between their bellies, Kyouya’s seed.

Deep and steadying breaths was all Dino could handle for the next minute, and then he laid the both of them down again, resting his head against Kyouya’s chest and covering them with his abandoned yukata. He failed to realize how much of a struggle it would be to remove the stains from the luxury silk but he would not have cared either way. Kyouya’s arms were still wound around him, loose now, almost gently cradling. There were fingers tangled in his golden locks, and the back of his neck stinged—scratch marks, most probably. Kyouya was certainly temperamental enough to pass as a cat.

He smiled against Kyouya’s neck and murmured a quiet, “Lovely Kyouya,” against the cooling skin. The arms only tightened around him.

  


Artwork by the lovely & talented[kira](http://kirayukari.livejournal.com/).


End file.
